


It takes the Devil to save the world

by Nautika



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Groundhog Day, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), bamf!matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: After the Infinity War, Matt's world has turned to dust.Until it hasn't.Rinse and repeat.Or: Matt's gonna have to get it right *sometime*, or else! - A Groundhog Day fic.





	It takes the Devil to save the world

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kinda hit me over the head right now and yeah. Hope you like it.  
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and there's no money involved.

“...aaaaah!!” Matt screamed as he fell through the air after getting pushed off a roof, followed by the familiar _thump_ his body made when falling into a dumpster. It was a particular stinky dumpster, this one. Raw eggs slipped into his suit every chance they got. Potatoes and carrots poked into his spine and lettuce decorated his whole body.

Matt groaned, trying to get up and failing miserably. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his strength, before he was finally able to sit up and slowly crawl out of the dumpster.

Standing on his own two feet at last, he tilted his head up and estimated the drop to have been about the highest he’d ever fallen down before. He shook his head - he’d obviously had more luck than brains with this one. ‘Nothing new there,’ a voice in his head said, sounding suspiciously like Foggy.

In any case, the night was lost to him now. There was no way every criminal wouldn’t be able to smell him 10 feet against the wind.

So, with nothing else to do, he made his way home.

 

* * *

 

“...urgh.” Matt groaned, turning around in his silk sheets. Despite his best efforts, he could still smell the garbage he’d landed in the night before.

But that wasn’t something he could be bothered with right now. He had a job to do - mainly go to court, be a good lawyer for Mrs. Smith, grab something to eat with Foggy and Karen, smile, shake hands, repeat - until he finally would be able to meet and spend the night with Frank Castle, running over Hell’s Kitchen’s roofs, making his city a safer place.

For now though, that had to wait.

Matt rolled out of his bed, took a shower, put band-aids on some still bleeding wounds and slipped into his suit. He grabbed his cane and glasses, checked one last time if everything was where it should be, and left his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Court was fine, and Mrs. Smith was well defended. Foggy and Karen threw him the birthday party he didn’t want, clapped him on the shoulders and told him what a good friend he was.

He really wasn’t, though. Both of them knew he had been Daredevil once upon a time, and they were proud of him for leaving it behind.

Or so they thought.

None of them knew he’d been lying the whole time and was, in fact, patrolling the roofs and streets every night. Only Frank knew and he’d promised not to tell.

So after excusing himself from going to Josie’s, Matt went home. He was trembling with too much bottled up energy, his palms sweaty with excitement.

He was in his new dark, black suit in no time. There was no way he’d be able to go out in the red one; his friends would recognize him in an instant.

He’d been more careful, too, letting the Punisher do most of the dirty work, only stepping in when he was really needed. He still tried to stop Frank from killing, but, well, he wasn’t always there, now, was he?

His body protected with kevlar and his hands in padded gloves, he stepped outside and waited for Frank.

He did not have to wait long.

The Punisher arrived with the air of someone sure of himself, every step measured, every movement calculated. An unstoppable force of pure power on his way to rain death and justice on whomever he deemed deserving of it.

Matt joined him on the roof, and together they made Hell’s Kitchen a safer place, just for this one night.

 

* * *

 

Rinse and repeat. Same shit, different day. Matt groaned, rolled out of his bed, took a shower, dressed his wounds.

Court, Foggy, Karen.

Frank.

Nothing ever changed.

 

Then suddenly, the court turned to dust. Foggy turned to dust.

 

And Matt? Matt’s world crumbled around him before putting itself back together.

 

* * *

 

“...aaaaah!!” Matt screamed as he fell through the air after getting pushed off a roof, followed by the familiar _thump_ his body made when falling into a dumpster.

 


End file.
